In drilling of boreholes for hydrocarbons such as oil and/or gas or water from subterranean deposits or in drilling for geothermal energy, it is common practice to use a rotary drilling procedure in which a drill bit is rotated at the bottom of the borehole by means of rotating hollow drill pipe which extends to the surface. The drill pipe is driven from the surface and a circulating fluid commonly referred to as a drilling fluid or drilling mud is pumped through the drill pipe where it emerges through openings in the drill bit to cool the same and is returned to the surface in the annular space between the drill pipe and the walls of the borehole. The bit might also be rotated by a downhole motor which is powered by the drilling fluid as well.
A disposal of borehole solids is usually expensive due to the fact that borehole solids are usually contaminated with fluids present in the borehole such as oil or drilling fluid.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to dispose borehole solids while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above-identified problems.